fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
At the Kansas State Fair/Going Back to Oz
(Later, the Kusakabe Farm group arrived at the Kansas State Fair and entered after paying. They then happily talked as they walked) Satsuki: Wanna go on some rides and play games before meeting Wizardmon and Professor Oak? Mei: Can we? Tatsuo: Sure! Yasuko: I don’t see why not. (Then they had a fun time at the fair, riding the rides, playing carnival games, and even enjoying the food such as elephant ears, chocolate-covered bacon, fried cookies, peanuts, and popcorn. Later, after having a blast, the group watched in concern as Felix and Jimmy offscreen puked in a nearby garbage can. After they finished, they got better, much to their relief) Ralph: That spinning dragon ride sure made you lose your lunch, Felix. Jonny: (To Felix and Jimmy) Yeah. (To Plank) What’s that, Plank? (Short pause, then to everyone) Plank says “Jimmy also looked sick like a dog from too much dizziness.” Sarah: No more spinning rides for you, misters. Jimmy: Yeah. Felix: My sentiments exactly. (The group nods in agreement. Then Kanta noticed Wizardmon and Professor Oak’s tent) Satsuki: Shall we go see their show? Kusakabe Farm group: Yeah! (They go inside after paying their tickets. During the performance, Wizardmon and Professor Samuel Oak themselves showed magical illusions and spells for the show, much to the people’s excitement and happiness. While preparing to perform the Hungarian Disappearing Act, Wizardmon and Oak noticed the Kusakabe Farm group and while happy to see them after the show, continued to prepare their performance. Suddenly, Wizardmon and Oak spoke up) Wizardmon: Oak and I have an important announcement before performing this act! (The audience got confused until Oak finished for Wizardmon) Oak: We like to have four volunteers come on up and perform the act with us! Wizardmon: And they have to be brave children! (The audience got excited, yet no children raised their hands. Getting the idea, the Kusakabe Farm group encouraged Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Chihiro to volunteer, who gladly did so) Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Chihiro: We’ll do it! (The audience applauded to them and the children ran to the stage. As they went to the ladder with their backs turned, Wizardmon and Oak whispered to them happily) Wizardmon: (Whispering) Thanks for volunteering, guys. Oak: (Whispering) And we’ll visit each other after the show. That’s a promise. (The children nodded with a soft smile. Then they go up the ladder to the platform and got ready to leap from the top with a noose) Wizardmon: And now, these brave children shall perform this act by the count of three with your help! (The children bravely prepared to jump from the noose as the entire crowd counted) Crowd: One, two, three! (Then on cue at “Three,” the children vanished from the noose after jumping, but the illusion was, unaware from the audience, was that they safely jumped through a black invisible tube that ran down past the stage, through underneath the seats, and up on top near the tent entrance. As they fell and slid through the tube, the children were screaming with joy and laughter, having fun from the act. Then after the children secretly appeared near the entrance, Oak and Wizardmon shined a light at them to reveal that they “Magically” transported there. The audience saw them and then applauded as the children happily waved hello to everyone. Even the Kusakabe Farm group cheered and laughed merrily at their brave performance. Later, after the show ended, the Kusakabe Farm group met up with Wizardmon and Oak and told them their predicament) Oak: Well, that’s a bad predicament you’re in. Wizardmon: Unfortunately, we’re out of instant grow tomatoes. (The Kusakabe Farm group got disappointed) Kusakabe Farm group: That’s too bad. Wizardmon: But look on the bright side, Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, Yuki, and I’ll go get more in Oz. Oak: While I stay behind and help you keep busy with growing regular tomatoes. (Seeing their golden opportunity to let Chihiro go with the children, Yuki, and Wizardmon to Oz for the first time, the Kusakabe Farm group got happy and agreed) Kusakabe Farm group: Good idea! Chihiro: I want to go with you guys this time! (Wizardmon got surprised) Wizardmon: You want to come, Chihiro? (Chihiro nods hopefully and then looked at Satsuki for support while speaking) Chihiro: It won’t hurt to see Oz with my own eyes than just hearing the stories. Satsuki: Yeah. Mei: Let Chihiro come! Kanta: We’ll keep her safe! (Thinking it over, Wizardmon nods in agreement) Wizardmon: Very well. (Later, after Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Chihiro got their backpacks full of food and some dog food for Yuki, as well as Satsuki’s shoes and Kanta’s hat, ready and Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta wearing the Ruby Slippers, Elemental Sword, Topaz Bracelet, and Sapphire Hat respectively, they went up to Wizardmon while Satsuki carried Yuki) Children: All ready! (Yuki barks happily in agreement. Wizardmon then spoke up while taking Mei’s left hand) Wizardmon: (To Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta) Okay! (To Chihiro) And Chihiro, hold onto any one of us if you’re going to Oz with us, that way you won’t be left behind. And do what we do to get there. Chihiro: Okay! (She then thought of something) Chihiro: But where will we go first in Oz? Satsuki: Good question, Chihiro. Where? (The children then thought it over until….) Wizardmon: I sense your Oz friends are in Ruby University at Ruby City. You want to go there first? (Thinking it over, the children agreed) Children: Okay! (Chihiro then takes Satsuki’s hand while Satsuki held Yuki with her other arm and then they turned to the Kusakabe Farm group) Children and Wizardmon: See you soon! Kusakabe Farm group: (Assorted) Okay! Goodbye! Be home soon! And be safe! (After that’s done, the children then chanted and used their items while Wizardmon and Chihiro just chanted with them) Children and Wizardmon: (Repeatedly) There’s no place like Ruby City. (Then a rainbow light glowed and enveloped Wizardmon, Yuki, and the children and they, including Chihiro, disappeared into thin air, now going to Ruby City in Oz. Oak and the Kusakabe Farm group nod to each other and left to go to work on trying to grow regular tomatoes to save the pigs in 48 hours) Coming up: Satsuki’s group reunite at Ruby University upon Wizardmon, Yuki, and the children’s return, and Chihiro, having went with them and amazed by the beauty, becomes friends with Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta’s Oz friends, old and new. Later, under encouragement from Ace’s father, Ogremon, as well as a certain seemingly reformed professor, Satsuki’s group decide to make a special invention that’ll help Oz with their construction problems.Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes